custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Adventures of Wiki-Nui
Kapitel 5 Jetzt sollen erstmal ein paar andere schreiben, Jade und ich haben Kapitel 4 größtenteils alleine gemacht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:51, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schönes zusammen Spiel zwischen uns allen, mal schauen wie sich die anderen anschließen! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:54, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @ Bima: Ich habe mal ne Frage. Willst du Senkrakh plattmachen? Hoffe das ich mit meinem kurzen Eingreifen nicht zuviel aus dem Konzept geworfen habe. @ Alle die Mitspielen: Wir sollten mal knapp unsere Mission beschreiben, damit wir später auch einen Punkt finden können an dem sich alle Missionen überschneiden. Ist nur so ne Idee. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:10, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also ich hatte nicht vor Sentrahk zu besiegen, ich wollte einfach nur gegen ein paar DJ´s kämpfen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:02, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ok! Mein Char ist zur Zeit so wie so nicht mehr in der Lage zu kämpfen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:14, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Joah ich auch, eigentlich hatte ich vor entführt zu werden, aber Jadek hat's verhindert xD center|120pxProfilTalk 19:16, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die können dich noch entführen! Ich bin fast tot! Wäre sogar cool wenn du dennoch entführst würdest. Warum werdet ihr dann lesen können. Du wurdest entführt, Wulf konnte die Enführung nur herrauszögern. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:23, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Skorpis Plan Also, Nidhiki WIRD von den drei Skakdi entführt werden und wird nach Odina gebracht. Was dort passiert, stellt sich später heraus. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:01, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) An Alle! Ich habe mir noch mal die komplette Geschichte durchgelesen und bin zu dem Endschluss gekommen, dass sich unsere Charaktere etwas zu früh getroffen haben. Desweiteren das sie sich für Personen die sich in einer unruhigen Phase (es herscht schließlich Krieg) auch nicht mißtrauisch genug verhalten. Deshalb schlage ich vor, bevor wir weiterschreiben, das jeder seine Auftritte noch mal durch geht und etwas verändert oder löscht. So kommt die Sache wieder ins rollen. Desweiteren sollten wir festlegen in welchem Kapitel aus den Charakteren ein Team wird. Das jeder seine eigenden Ideen verwirklichen aber auch auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt hin arbeiten kann. Das alles sind aber nur Vorschläge von mir. Ich für meinen Teil würde gerne einen Absatzt oder zwei entfehrnen. Denn: Das Rollenspiel hat bisher sehr viel Spass gemacht und es wäre Schade wenn wir es nicht fortführen würden. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 14:26, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC)' von mir aus schon. Ich denke wir haben auch etwas zu schnell gearbeitet und keine richtige Struktur benutzt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir noch so eine Art "Inhaltsbesprechung" machen würden, bevor wir beginnen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa''' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:58, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, wir haben uns vllt. etwas zu früh getroffen aber wir haben uns ja so gut wie gar nicht verbündet... center|120pxProfilTalk 15:02, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Inhaltsbesprechung: Jeder mitspieler kann hier kurz aber ohne zuviele Details abgeben was die Ziele seines Characters sind. Wenn alle dies getan haben könnten wir daraus den Üunkt festlegen an dem sich die Charactere zum Team bilden. Ok? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:27, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bestimmung erfüllen und neue Freunde finden. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:30, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wuls ursprümgliche Mission ist es Wiki Nui in einen Zustand zu versetzten in dem es vor 4.000 Jahren war. Kur um, ein drittel der Gebäude zu zerstören und alle Eindringlinge, damit sind Rebellen, Makuta und Dunkle Jäger gemeint zu töten. Habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, er will wieder der werden der er mal war! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:33, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bestimmung erfüllen, den Schattigen töten, Freunde finden, heldenhaft sterben. center|120pxProfilTalk 16:33, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde vorschlagen das sich Wulf zuerst mit Etakos verbündet, denn beide sind vorher immer einzelgänger gewesen. Was Assandra angeht habe ich noch keine Charakter Einschäzung machen können. Aber im verlauf der Ereignisse wird es mir gelingen. @Kailani: Warum willst du Assandra sterben lassen??? @Bima: Wenn es passt, das Etakos und Wulf als erstes sich verbünden, schreibe es wann, wo und in welcher Situation. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:42, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich persönlich werde dann am Ende von "Adventures of Wiki-Nui" den Schattigen töten und so meine Bestimmung erfüllen. danach werde ich wahrscheinlich die Basis der Dunklen Jäger auf Wiki-Nui in die Luft jagen und mich selbst mit. ich werde dann aber las neuer Charakter wieder ins rollenspiel kommen. center|120pxProfilTalk 16:45, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Dann haben Wulf und Assandra doch mehr gedankliche Ziele als ich erwartet habe! Schade das sie sterben soll. Wulf wird am Ende des Rollenspiels wieder Wulf der Matoraner sein und zufrieden in seine Heimat Olda Nui zurück kehren. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:48, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) jap, dann verbünden wir uns zuerst. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:49, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @ Kailani: Ach so! Ich werde das Rollenspiel dann als Matoraner (Agent Tops Figur) fortführen. @ Bima: An welcher Stelle treffen und verbünden wir uns? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:55, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @Kailani: Unsere planungen überschneiden sich. ich werde nämlich nun auf Odina eingesperrt und vom Schattigen getötet - du kannst ihn erst danach töten. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:16, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @Jadek: Da du in diesem einen Kapitel nur einen kleinen Absatz geschrieben hast, kannst du noch ein zweiten schreiben. center|120pxProfilTalk 17:34, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @ Scorpi: Kommst du mit nem neuen Charakter wieder rein? @ Kailani: Schreibe ich auch noch. @ Bima: Könnten wir es so einrichten das wir uns im nächsten Textblock zufällig am emaligen Rathaus von Wiki Nui treffen? Ach noch was Wulf ist jetzt wieder ein Matoraner. Nehme dies nicht übel, denn der Matoraner Tops ist meine absolute lieblings Figur! Wenn er nicht einfach ein Matoraner währe hätte ich ihn schon nominiert. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:42, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) @Nath: Wieso Ende? jeder außer Bima hatte nun sein abschluss geschrieben, also muss Bima noch seinen schreiben und dann ist die Geschichte erst zu ende! center|120pxProfilTalk 16:56, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aber dieser Epos ist beendet. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:58, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ende ... weil der Prolog damit beendet ist. Wenn Bima möchte kann er SEIN ende (er ist ja Admin) noch vor - vor - meinen Beitrag schieben, den ich gern als Abschluss hätte weil ich sonst fast gar nicht aktiv gewesen bin. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:59, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Na gut. =) center|120pxProfilTalk 16:59, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr euch in Tl 2 auf die Suche nach Kiani machen; oder ich komme halt gar nicht mehr vor. Was vlt. ganz gut ist XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:02, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mein Ende zwar noch nicht geschrieben, aber dann muss ich meine noch Vorhaben ins Zweite Epos übertragen. @ Bima: In deine Ende muss unsere Treffen rein, damit wir als erstes Team in die 2. Episode gehen können. Yazoo Wulson (Wulf befindet sich immer noch auf dem Rathausdach. @ Nath: Schade das du nicht mehr mit schreiben möchtest. @ Kailani: Kommst du wieder in der 2. Episode? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:11, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC)